Tigers Fall, Lions Rise
A walk through the woods turns into a training session with the Rangers. A boy name Jimmy stumbles upon the Rangers training, on his way to Casey's Kung Fu Class. At the temple, since Whiger has the White Tiger Spirit, he is given orders to destroy the Red Ranger. When Jimmy gets to the class, he tells the other students about seeing the Rangers. But the class bully, Todd, doesn't believe him and makes fun of Jimmy. Casey arrives and the class beings, but the teasing of Jimmy continues from Todd. While jogging in the woods, RJ offers some wisdom for Casey bully problem in his class. When Casey is challenged to race to a cliff, he wins but then Whiger jumps out and steals Casey's Tiger Spirit from him. The Wolf Ranger jumps in an battles Whiger, but after Whiger escapes, Casey is left without his spirit. Back at the loft, when Casey tries to unleash his spirit, he comes up empty. When Dom then asks who Whiger is, RJ pulls out an old scroll and explains about the Phantom Beast Generals. Upon Whiger's return, he battles Dai Shi to prove his accomplishment in stealing the Tiger Spirit. This has Dai Shi very pleased, and ready to become the Phantom Beast King. In Casey's class, he's teaching Jimmy to follow his spirit, but this drains Casey more. Jimmy & Todd have to spar against each other. In the battle, Jimmy manages to find his spirit; the Tiger Spirit. But after Todd fights dirty, beats Jimmy and degrades him, Casey still has to get Jimmy to believe in himself. Meanwhile, the Generals Bond their Spirits to Dai Shi, and Dai Shi bonds his Spirit to the Phantom Beasts. This then morphs Dai Shi into the new Phantom Beast King. Upon Dai Shi's orders, the Generals make Camille a General as well, with the spirit of the Phoenix. Casey arrives back at JKP, but then he gets a mental message from Whiger to come face him. Casey is ordered to stay at JKP, while the others go to battle Whiger. Whiger is too stronger for the team. Then Dai Shi and the others show up, and the Rangers meet the new Phantom Beast King & his Generals. Snapper, Whiger & Camille battle the Rangers, and are too much for them. After beating them, the Phantom Beast army leaves. Back at the loft, after the others tell Casey about the fight, Casey begins to feel useless without his spirit. But RJ tells him that it isn't his spirit that makes him strong, it's Casey that makes his spirit stronger. Todd tries to belittle Jimmy again, but is interrupted when Whiger shows up to attack the city. The other Rangers show up and fight the General, while Casey doesn't have enough spirit to morph. Remembering what RJ told him, Casey charges up his Tiger Spirit and morphs directly into Jungle Master Mode. When the Red Ranger doesn't have enough Tiger Spirit to charge the Claw Cannon with, Jimmy comes to the rescue and uses his. Even after taking a blast from the Claw Cannon, Whiger grows giant size. The Rangers go to their three Megazords, but Whiger's power is still too strong. The Rangers use the Jungle Master Stampede. They force Whiger back to normal size, but while beaten, he's not destroyed. But the battle has taken it's toll on Casey. Whiger is still around, and Scorch knows that Dai Shi will not be pleased with Whiger's defeat. Back at the Kung Fu Class, Jimmy picks Todd as his training partner. Not to beat him, but in hopes that they can both teach other new things.